


Regret? Don't Know Her

by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)



Series: Dark Love [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Dacryphilia Mention, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz
Summary: Killer doesn't put much effort into anything, unless it's to make things go his way, of course.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Horrordust - Relationship, NightKiller, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dark Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997761
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Regret? Don't Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Little treat for the New Year even though it isn't quite that time for me <3
> 
> Here's to hopefully having a nicer time in 2021!
> 
> (if any tags should be added lmk, there wasn't much I felt could be tagged in this piece)

Cross made it too easy sometimes, in Killer’s opinion. Not three days after his test and the new guy was being scarce and skittish. He knew Nightmare expected him to apologize, and soon, but he didn’t see why he should. Besides, he figured Nightmare preferred he didn’t refresh the reason Cross wasn’t comfortable with them. Better to let the idiot feel like he had some semblance of boundaries again, right? Killer cornering him to apologize wasn’t the best course of action. At least not in his mind.

With the change of mission assignments, it made it that much easier to avoid the topic. Nightmare was assigning Cross and him separately now, no longer on paired missions like Dust and Horror continued doing. He was fine with that, anyways, he’d gone on missions plenty of times before Cross was recruited, he could still do it. Hell, he preferred being alone on them, not having a whiny newbie reminding him of Nightmare’s rules when it came to tormenting the AUs.

It seemed Nightmare’s patience was wearing thin, after Killer had reduced it down to mere threads, he wasn’t surprised.

Five days, not a word to Cross and here Killer was waiting for another mission. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty. All the while Nightmare’s stare was cool, unbothered, and yet Killer felt a certain giddiness that the silence just meant he was  _ pissed _ . Just one word, or a few, to prod at that fragile thread waiting to break would be all it needed for Killer to be dealt a good, physical punishment and he was waiting for it. All it would take was calculating the best time to speak out of turn-

“You’re not even trying to fix the damage you dealt,” Nightmare stated, not asking in the slightest. “I’m disappointed.”

Killer’s sockets just barely narrowed in slight confusion before he grinned widely. Disappointed wasn’t what he was expecting, but he could use it.

“Yeah? Thought you knew how disappointing we all could be on a good day.”

Just the slightest twitch to Nightmare’s single socket was enough of a sign that he’d hit something. Not necessarily a sore spot, but it was just enough for him to work with if he picked at it a little more-

“Until you apologize, you will be working with Horror on your missions. I have granted you too much leniency these past few days.”

“Well isn’t that more of a punishment for Horror then me?” Killer sneered. “The big lug and his pet have been giving me the stink eye all week. Think he’ll beat some sense into me? Don’t think you can do it-?”

“ **Enough** ,” Nightmare snarled, tentacles lashing through the air, obviously struggling to not strangle Killer then and there. “Horror will be making sure you don’t do anything stupid. Since I can’t trust you with Cross, and you enjoy solo missions so much, you now have a babysitter until I decide what your real punishment should be.”

Killer chuckled lowly, “M’kay, sure thing, boss, can’t wait ta see what ya come up with. Horror and Dust know their little dates are on hold?”

“Horror and Dust are aware of their pairings being changed. If I hear you’re causing issues for Horror, you  _ will  _ regret it.”

“Make me.”

Killer didn’t wait for a dismissal, turning on his heel and flipping Nightmare the bird as he headed out of the throne room, seething with a need to do  _ something _ . Best chance with the time of day it was, he’d find Dust and Horror in the kitchen. The brief thought of if Cross had been eating flickered briefly, but he ignored it. If the idiot hadn’t been eating, he would’ve heard Horror complaining about it by now.

He grinned widely when he stepped into one of the more well used areas of the castle, neat and clean when unused. However with Horror’s constant need for food and more pressing habit to make sure they got food, it wasn’t so clean as he was making...something. Once glance from Dust was all Killer needed to know he was definitely not welcome in that space, as the momentary mood went from relaxed to cold and dangerous in moments.

“Been awhile since we all chatted,” Killer purred as he leaned against the doorway.

He winked towards Dust who only glared harder if it was possible, while Horror gave him one silent look of disgust before he returned to putting something in a pot.

“C’mon, I know it’s chilly in the castle, but that doesn’t mean you gotta give me the cold shoulder.” He smirked. “We gotta be buddy-buddy again, Horror, did ya hear?”

“Fuck off,” Dust spat, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Just because the pairings got changed doesn’t mean we’re happy about it.”

“Of course not,” Killer grinned, “bet it pisses you off. Gonna get a taste of no action after missions, considering Cross hasn’t been open to any action.”

“No thanks to you,” Horror rumbled, his gaze focused and unimpressed towards Killer. “You fucked up his test. Now we get to clean your mess.”

“You can’t tell me it wasn’t fun,” he sneered, “Nightmare feeds on negativity. I know you both get off on the  _ crying, _ and Cross did so much of it too-”

Killer felt the sting before he realized what Dust was doing. Their faces were inches apart, Dust’s eyelights flickering dangerously as he kept Killer pinned to the wall. The blue bones didn’t do much damage, and wouldn’t be much use keeping him there if he actually wanted out. But it was a warning.

“Shut. Up.” Dust growled quietly. “You made us complicit in your cruel little plan. You’re lucky Nightmare didn’t throw you back to your universe, because after that stunt, I could only think of you being killed as a suitable punishment otherwise.”

“I’m shaking in my boots,” Killer mocked, grinning as he leaned forward towards Dust.

Dust reared his head back before slamming their foreheads together, Killer swearing at the sudden collision and swirling of his vision. Dust likely wasn’t doing any better, but as Killer rubbed his forehead, he found he didn’t really care. Not that he really ever did in the first place.

“You fucked up everything Nightmare had put in place for us to all be a  _ team _ ,” Dust started, “now none of us can trust you, and Cross doesn’t trust any of us. This,” he waved to the castle walls, “is all we have left, with the exception of Horror. You don’t get to drag us down with you. You’re lucky you’re Nightmare’s little pet, or you’d be dead already.”

Killer grinned easily as the blue bones dissipated, relaxing against the wall as Dust was practically bristling with hatred and anger and bloodlust before him.

“So fuck off. Just because Nightmare puts up with your shit doesn’t mean we will.”

He shrugged, smirking as he winked towards Dust before turning and leaving, “Let me know when you need help untwisting your panties,” he commented, teleporting before the wave of bones could hit him.


End file.
